


【德哈】塞勒涅

by xiangjun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangjun/pseuds/xiangjun
Summary: 轻微的魔杖play？还有一点点的道具play？早上魔杖下午道具？含着魔杖/跳蛋上课了解一下最后是在医务室【哔——】设定在四五年级左右（大概），已交往前提题目与正文无关（这是别人建议的而我实在词穷了）





	【德哈】塞勒涅

哈利·波特与德拉科·马尔福曾经是死对头，只要他们两个同时出现，就没有哪一回不吵架——有时甚至会上升至打架。  
但是，这都是曾经的事了。他们已经成为了情侣。  
为什么？这两位当事人也不清楚。当哈利把这件事告诉赫敏与罗恩时，他们两个被吓了一跳。  
“What the hell？”罗恩几乎当即就把德拉科的祖宗十八地问候了一遍。  
而天才少女赫敏难得地愣了很久，然后不可置信地说：“哈利，你不会被灌了迷情药水吧？”  
“What？No！怎么可能！我很早就喜欢他了。”  
这回赫敏也忍不住爆了粗口：“Shit，你是怎么看上他的？你就不担心他欺负你吗？”  
“马尔福对我很好的，敏，relax.”  
但是现在他想收回这句话了。  
他不过就是收到了一位狂热粉丝的情书，他至今连拆都没拆开，德拉科却不知道吃了哪门子的醋，立马施了个“火焰熊熊”，并且把自己的魔杖塞到了他下身，告诉他没有他的允许不准拿下来。  
他当然想偷偷拿下来，但是德拉科肯定会察觉的，所以他就只能硬撑着上课。  
第一节课是变形课——那该死的德拉科竟然不上这门课，他选修课程中压根就没有就没有这门。  
虽然德拉科的魔杖很细，但是却挺长的——刚好顶到他的敏感点。他稍稍移动一下，都忍不住小声地喘息。他很想施一个混淆咒，但是他脑袋一片空白，充满了快感，就连最简单的变形魔法都使不出来。  
因此，他在上课的时候压根没有念出一个咒语，只能红着脸趴在桌子上，偶尔在看到麦格教授的视线时挥动几下魔杖，嘴里喃喃地念出一个咒语。虽然并没有念标准，音节也残缺不全，但是坐在他后面的赫敏隐隐约约听得出来他想念的是“阿瓦达索命”。  
那个招惹了哈利的人究竟干了什么，竟然让救世主下如此毒手。赫敏忍不住想。  
“波特先生？你是不是生病了？要去检查一下吗？”麦格教授忍不住问。  
“没……唔……我没事的，教授，我……唔……我只是有点头晕。”哈利压下呻吟声，强撑精神念咒语。  
麦格教授半信半疑地看了他一眼，最终还是没有说什么。  
本来不长的变形课，哈利却感觉已经过了一个世纪。到了下课，他撑着桌子站起来，一瘸一拐地走向下一节课的教室。  
赫敏和罗恩觉得他有些奇怪——救世主可没怎么生过病，更别提带病上课了。但是他们没有去询问，他们正在热恋呢，哪有时间管别人？  
到了午餐时间，哈利坐在格兰芬多的长桌上，愤愤地用叉子使劲折磨盘中的食物——不过他再用力也没有多大力气，眼睛却死死地盯着斯兰特林。  
“Hey，别折磨食物了，哈利。”罗恩边啃鸡腿边说。  
“你能不能有一秒放下你的鸡腿？”赫敏用力拍了一下罗恩的后脑勺，“那边有什么好看的吗？”她想顺着哈利的视线看过去，却发现哈利立马埋下了头。  
真是奇怪。赫敏这样想着，却并没有多问——毕竟她还在想着该怎样把罗恩的鸡腿拿开。  
吃过午饭，德拉科过来一把将哈利拉走，直奔男生沐浴间。赫敏和罗恩见怪不怪，继续过他们的二人世界。  
哈利以为德拉科终于想把他的魔杖收走了，十分配合地跟着他走——虽然他依旧是一瘸一拐的。  
但是他想多了。斯兰特林小王子会就这样放过他吗？不会的。他把哈利体内的魔杖取出来，却换上了一个圆圆的东西。哈利知道这玩意，这在麻瓜界被称为“跳蛋”的东西。  
“虽然麻瓜是蠢了点，但是他们的东西也不是不能用。”德拉科在哈利耳边说道，“在我取出来之前，不能碰它，也不能自慰。救世主大人应该会答应我的小小的请求吧？”  
哈利几乎当时就腿软了，差点趴在德拉科身上，他的下身也很配合地肿胀起来。  
“哦？想要吗？”德拉科轻声笑着说，“可是我不会给你。”  
哈利欲哭无泪，他现在请求赫敏帮助还来得及吗？  
于是哈利只能含着这个东西去上课。他每走一步，就觉得这个跳个不停的东西在往上慢慢地蹭着。  
很不幸的是，今天下午的第一节课是飞行课。唯一幸运的是，德拉科也要上这节课。  
哈利觉得自己今天需要一瓶福灵剂，否则他为什么会变成这样？  
哈利看着自己的飞行扫帚，犹豫了一下，最终还是分开双腿跨坐了上去。这一下跳蛋就变得更深了，马上就顶到敏感点了。他尝试着向上飞了一下，然后几乎是立刻就下降了一些。与此同时，那玩意也顶上了他的敏感点。他被刺激地连自己的飞天扫帚是光轮2000还是光轮2001都忘了。  
他不知道德拉科是怎么看出来的，但是他也马上调到了最高档。而此时，哈利正尝试向更高处飞翔。他立马从扫帚上摔了下来，把旁边的同学都吓了一跳。德拉科料到了这一切，飞快地接住了他，然后缓缓降落在地上。  
霍琦教授被吓了一跳——她根本没料到哈利·波特会从飞天扫帚上摔下来。拜托，这可不是一年级。  
德拉科把哈利抱在怀里：“教授，波特好像生病了，我觉得有必要带他去一下医务室。”  
“Oh，当然。快去吧，庞弗雷夫人很快就会把他治好的。”霍琦教授连忙说。  
哈利紧紧地攥着德拉科的校服，几乎已经扯出了褶皱。德拉科并不在意这些。他抱着哈利一步步走去医务室，顺便施了个混淆咒，路上碰到的任何人都看不见他们——包括画像。  
德拉科把哈利放在病床上，帮他把长袍脱下。他看了看哈利只沾到一点液体的裤子，眯着眼问：“施了很多次清洁咒吧？”  
“哈……马尔福……唔……难受……”  
“没想到我们大名鼎鼎的救世主也会哭着求操啊？”德拉科略带怒气地说，“下次还敢吗？”  
“我……哈……我没有……看信……唔……”哈利强撑着理智辩解道。  
“下次还敢吗？”德拉科并不理他。  
“不……唔……不敢了……呜……Please……”体内的跳蛋不断地跳动着，同时也碾压着他的敏感点，他终于放下最后的理智哭出声：“Please……”  
马尔福早就忍不住了，施了个咒语便将他们身上的衣服脱下。他把手伸到哈利的股缝处，而那一处早已泥泞不堪，多亏了哈利偶尔念的清洁咒才不至于沾湿长袍。他将手指伸进穴口，得来了哈利带着哭腔的呻吟。他又伸进了一根手指，把跳动不止的跳蛋取出来，随随便便地丢在床下，接着用三根手指扩张——也可以说是操着哈利。他模仿性交的动作进进出出，时不时碰一下他的敏感点。哈利哭着呻吟，腿不经意间圈住了德拉科的腰。  
德拉科俯身吻住哈利的双唇，同时换上了自己肿胀不堪的下身。他几乎是一下就送到了底，而救世主只能细碎地呻吟着——因为他的嘴被堵住了。  
德拉科向下舔舐着，咬了咬他的锁骨，接着埋头咬住了哈利胸前的红粒。他同时也伸出手蹂躏另一颗红粒，很快就将这两个东西照顾得十分红肿。哈利勾住了他的脖子，引着他与自己接吻。德拉科在他口腔中横冲直撞，把他肺部的空气几乎抽尽。他又坏笑着用力顶了几下敏感点，在哈利快射的时候堵住他的马眼：“没有我的命令就不许射。”  
哈利哭着求饶：“马尔福……呜……哈……让我射……呜……”  
“那可不行，怎么能就这样饶了你呢——如果你还不换称呼的话。”  
哈利根本没有办法考虑其他的，只能顺着他的意思说：“德……德拉科……呜……我不行了……等会……等会还要上课……”  
德拉科清楚这些，快速抽插了几下，然后在他脖子上狠狠地咬了一口，释放在他体内。他松开手，哈利也终于哭着射了出来。  
两人正享受着高潮的余韵，却听到了赫敏和罗恩的声音。他们连忙施了清洁咒，再施咒穿上衣服——顺便把哈利的衣服换成病号服。德拉科立马翻身下床，捡起掉在地上的某样东西，然后坐在床边，装作照顾病人的模样。哈利也立马盖上被子，取下刚才死活都不肯取下的眼镜，闭上眼睛，装作正在休息的样子。  
“哈利！我们来看你了！”罗恩还在门口就大喊道。  
“哈利，你还好吗？”赫敏问道。  
“喂，你们没看见哈利睡着了吗，格兰芬多的蠢狮子们。”德拉科皱了皱眉。  
赫敏翻了个大白眼：“瞧不起格兰芬多就别找格兰芬多的人当媳妇啊，马尔福。”  
“嘿，你什么时候喊哈利的教名了？你以前明明喊的是波特！”罗恩觉得有些不可思议，“我还以为你不会叫人的教名！”  
“Oh，拜托，罗恩，他们现在是情侣，当然和以前不一样！”赫敏觉得自己男友就是个傻的。  
他们都没有注意到，哈利闭上眼微微地笑了一下，德拉科本来就有些红的脸更红了——这在他雪白的皮肤上特别显眼。  
但是谁管这些呢，这本来就是这个年纪的小情侣该有的样子。

**Author's Note:**

> 一时兴起写的文可能没有多好见谅  
对哈利波特的一些咒语什么的不是特别清楚因为我忘得差不多了……所以有问题欢迎指出  
另外标题“塞勒涅”是“满月女神，寓意光”


End file.
